Arrepentimiento
by GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD
Summary: Han pasado 30 años desde que el partio y fue dado muerto, ella se siente mal por haber preferido a cierto capitan frances que al que siempre la quiso en secreto, ¿pero siempre se tiene una segunda oportunidad no?


**Arrepentimiento**

Hola a todos los fanáticos de Hellsing, bueno, se que diran ¿Por qué no has continuado el otro fic?, si he estado trabajando en el, pero, no se, estaba escuchando canciones románticas (si lo se es raro) y se me ocurrió escribir otro AlucardxSeras. Esta vez se sitúa de acuerdo a lo que paso en el OVA 8. Disfrútenlo. A propósito, sigo recomendando mi fanfic Rescate, ya estoy en el capitulo 5. Ya saben las aclaraciones gramaticales:

-Dialogo

**Descripción**

_-Pensamiento_

-Cartas o escritos

**Los días pasaban muy lentamente para desgracia de Seras Victoria, de por si de vez en cuando los días en esa mansión parecían no tener fin, eran mas largos desde hace 30 años, los años que tenia que su Maestro había sido declarado muerto, pero eso no era lo que la mantenía triste**

-_Maestro, ¿Dónde esta?, se que usted no esta muerto_- Victoria estaba observando las estrellas junto con su ama Integra, como Integra solía acostumbrar junto con Alucard

-Victoria, dime algo ¿es solamente la muerte de Alucard lo que te tiene abrumada?- Integra Hellsing ahora era una mujer de avanzada edad, aunque no se le notara mucho, pero se sentía acabada por los años

-Sir Integra, hay algo que nunca le quise contar a pesar de que siempre tuve su confianza, vera, lo que realmente me tiene así es que no pude pedirle disculpas a mi maestro antes de que, el muriera-

-¿A que te refieres con disculpas?- Le pregunto Integra

-Se lo tendré que contar todo entonces, ¿recuerda al capitán Bernadotte?- Le respondió Victoria

-Si, recuerdo que esa vampira de Millenium lo mato y tu quisiste salvarlo, pero ya estaba muerto, ¿el que tiene que ver?-

-Bueno, antes de que eso pasara, nosotros fuimos novios por unas semanas-

ººººFlashBackºººº

**Alucard estaba como siempre sentado en su trono, pensando en algo que lo tenia enojado, ese algo era que su Chica Policia estuviera muy simpatica con el francés recién llegado a Hellsing, el aunque no lo quisiera admitir había tomado mucho cariño hacia Victoria, por lo que comenzó a sentir demasiados celos**

-Sera mejor que me vaya a dar una vuelta por la mansión- Alucard se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a pasearse tranquilamente hasta que se encontró con algo desagradable

-Victoria ¿Qué harias si de la nada te robo un beso?-El capitán Bernadotte estaba acorralando a Victoria

-No se, quizás le podría dar una buena bofetada-Le respondió Victoria

-Hijo de…-Alucard se teletransporto hasta el lugar de los hechos- Hey tu niñito francés, ¿seguiras abusando como siempre de la chica policía?- Alucard empujo a Pip lejos de Victoria

-¡Maestro, ya lo arruino todo!-Victoria se enfado tanto que se dirigió a su habitación

-¿Qué demonios?-Alucard se dijo a si mismo

-Ya ves Alucard, creo que la he hecho cambiar de opinión sobre mi-El capitán Bernadotte se burlo del vampiro que rápidamente se teletransporto a la habitación de su protegida

-Alucard cree que puede hacer lo que quiera solo por que es mi maestro, que rabia- Victoria iba entrando a su cuarto mientras descargaba su furia hablando, cuando entro se sorprendió de ver a Alucard sentado en la silla-Ma, maestro ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Veras Seras Victoria, estoy muy molesto por lo que acabas de hacer- Alucard se paro de golpe

-_¿Desde cuando me llama por mi nombre?, _Pues usted tiene la culpa, además yo nunca le intereso en nada de lo que hago-Dijo Victoria dándole la espalda a su maestro

-Desde siempre me ha interesado todo lo que haces, es porque…-Alucard se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir

-¿Usted que maestro?-Victoria seguía dándole la espalda

-Bah, haber si con esto logras entenderlo-Alucard la tomo de los hombros e hizo que se diera vuelta para besarla, pasaron apenas unos segundos para que Victoria lo empujara

-¡Maestro, que atrevido!, escuche, no podre ser suya, debido a que estoy saliendo con el capitán Bernadotte- Aquello que dijo Victoria ocasiono que Alucard sintiera deseos de darle una bofetada, pero se contuvo

-Bien, pero recuerda esto Victoria, piensa quien es el que te salvo de la muerte y te dio una segunda oportunidad-Con esto Alucard se retiro atravesando la pared

-Mi, maestro me beso-Victoria solamente recorría con los dedos sus labios-Que importa, debo volver con Pip-

**Asi pasaron los días, Alucard y Victoria ahora se hablaban a duras penas, y cuando lo hacían se hablaban muy secamente. Sucedió todo lo relacionado con Millenium, y en una de esas batallas el capitán Bernadotte fue asesinado por una vampira de nombre Zorin, justo después de eso Alucard fue dado por muerto, a lo cual Victoria se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. En la mansión solamente quedaron ella, Walter e Integra, pero eso no llenaba el vacio que ella sentía.**

-Estoy sola, mi maestro-Victoria solamente estaba arrodillada en medio de los restos de batalla

**Los días se hicieron semanas, de ahí meses y años. En esos años Victoria sigue extrañando a ambos, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo que la hizo asquearse de haber sido novia de Pip**

-¿Qué es esto?- Victoria entro a la antigua habitación de Pip para recordar unas cosas, pero se sorprendió al encontrar unas cartas que aun conservaban olor a perfume y unas marcas de labial, las abrió y vio que cada una eran de varias chicas, vio la fecha en que las escribieron y se dio cuenta que eran de los días cuando ambos eran novios- ¡Maldito imbécil se atrevió a jugar conmigo!- Victoria corrió llorando a su habitación, se detuvo un poco al escuchar que alguien toco a su puerta

-Señorita Victoria ¿esta usted bien?-Walter escucho a Victoria llorando y se apresuro a ver que pasaba

-Walter, te seré sincera, no estoy nada bien, me siento bastante molesta con el capitán Bernadotte- Victoria se había sentado en la cama

-Pero ¿el esta muerto no es así?-Le pregunto Walter

-Si, esta muerto, pero hizo algo que me ofendió mientras estaba con vida- Victoria le dio las cartas que encontró y se puso a llorar de nuevo

-Vicki, no llores, es un estúpido al no haberte sabido apreciar- Walter abrazo a Victoria como si un padre abrazara a su hija

-Y es por haber hecho eso que mi maestro se enfado conmigo el resto de lo que le quedo de vida-

-De hecho, tengo algo aquí que el me dijo que te entregara cuando el no estuviera-Walter saco de uno de sus bolsillos una carta que tenia el símbolo que Alucard tenia en sus guantes y se la entrego a Victoria, ella comenzó a leerla y lloro mas fuerte que nunca

-Para ti chica policía

Solo quiero que leas esto para que te des cuenta de que en efecto hiciste que me molestara con tu actitud, pero aun sigo esperando que el beso que te di te haga pensar las cosas, te lo di porque es la única manera en la que yo puedo demostrar mis sentimientos hacia ti, no los quise mostrar hasta que me pusiste celoso junto con Pip, si lees esto también significa que ya estoy muerto, y que estuve consciente de que ese engendro de Millenium pondría fin a mi existencia, la llamo existencia porque no era vida si no la compartimos ambos. Algún día renaceré, ese día estaré esperando por ti, mi chica policía

Atte. Alucard

-Entonces, el nunca llego a odiarme- Victoria se quedo perpleja por lo que leyó

-Como lo ve, pero se me hace raro que el supiera cuando iba a morir, si me disculpa es hora de servirle el te a Sir Integra- Walter se retiro con dificultad debido a su ya avanzada edad, dejando sola a Victoria, quien no dejaba de leer la carta una y otra vez. Los días siguientes fueron casi una tortura para ella, no dejo de pensar en lo feliz que pudo haber sido si hubiese unido su vida con la de su maestro

ººººFin del FlashBackºººº

-Victoria, no te enojes conmigo pero, siento que si cometiste una enorme equivocación y, pues ya no se puede hacer nada, el no esta aquí- Integra le dio un abrazo a su nueva sirvienta

-Sir Integra, usted es mi única amiga ahora, estamos solas, Walter también se fue, y mi maestro, lo extraño mucho- Victoria comenzó a llorar de nuevo al haber recordado todo eso, hasta que las dos se separaron por unos estruendos que escucharon, se asomaron y vieron que varios vampiros artificiales tenían intenciones de atacar la mansión, rápidamente ambas tomaron sus armas y salieron a defender la mansión, pero hubo algo que las sorprendió

-¿Alucard?- Ambas se preguntaron al unisono al ver al que creían muerto empalando a toda esa plaga, cuando todo termino, ambas estaban frente a frente con el

-Tardaste demasiado en tu llegada- Le dijo Integra

-Maestro, tiene, un bigote- Victoria hizo un ademan que imitaba al bigote de su maestro, Alucard solamente le revolvió el pelo como a una niña, lo que causo algo de alegría y tristeza en Victoria

**Entro de nuevo a la mansión a su antiguo cuarto, después de ahí le siguió Victoria, pero ella esta vez no se fue a su cuarto, toco la puerta de su maestro, a lo que el se apareció de sorpresa por atrás de ella**

-Maestro, tengo que hablar con usted- Victoria fue pensando como iba a ser su disculpa

-Bueno, escucho chica policía- Alucard había vuelto a su forma original, ya saben con su sombrero y todo

-Walter hace varios años me entrego una carta que usted me escribió, y, bueno pues…- Una lagrima traicionera bajo rodando por la mejilla de Victoria

-Chica policía, yo se que tu sigues queriendo a ese sujeto-Alucard solamente estaba esperando mas del discurso de su alumna

-¡No es verdad, lo amo a usted, me arrepiento de no haberlo aceptado hace 30 años, perdóneme por ser tan idiota, o si no, máteme-Victoria se encontraba arrodillada frente a su maestro aun llorando

-Victoria, sabes que detesto que llores, sigues tan infantil como te recuerdo- Alucard se arrodillo y la tomo entre sus brazos, ella estaba sorprendida, acaso ¿eso era una manera de aceptar la disculpa?- ¿De verdad te arrepientes?-

-Maestro, me arrepiento de las estupideces que hice hacia usted-Victoria seguía llorando apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Alucard, ambos de sorpresa se miraron y lentamente se besaron, tenia años que no se veian, Alucard hizo que ambos se teletransportaran a su habitación donde siguieron besándose

-Chica policía, lamento haberme tardado tanto, es solo que estuve también ensayando lo que te diría en cuanto volviera-

-Pero, ¿Por qué hizo que lo diéramos por muerto?-Dijo Victoria, aun abrazada a el

-Queria que te dieras cuenta lo que sentí yo, lo que es perder a alguien, pero creo que me sobrepase en ese sentido, olvidemos eso, solo espero que esta vez ya sepas valorar lo que tienes- Le dijo Alucard

-Juro que estare a su lado siempre, lo mejor es que tenemos la eternidad para nosotros dos- Ambos se quedaron abrazados hablando de lo que habían pasado el uno sin el otro, mientras afuera Integra solo escuchaba con atención lo que ambos se decían, tenia una ligera sonrisa al saber que la tristeza de la que considera su amiga se desapareciera

-Maestro, al fin estamos juntos, me arrepiento por lo que hice, te amo…Alucard-

-Yo a ti mi chica policía…Victoria-

**No se ustedes pero yo casi lloro cuando la estaba escribiendo, no puedo creer que yo llegue a ser asi de empalagosa en este aspecto, díganme que les pareció, y si, prometo apurarme con el fic de Conociendo a mis suegros. Besos a todos.**


End file.
